


The Beast You’ve Made of Me

by wolfandstars



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小紅帽AU<br/>「你得當心那會把年輕戀人變成野獸的詛咒...」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】獸化、生子、肉，請慎入  
> 小紅帽AU，我最喜歡小紅帽了(笑  
> 推薦配歌：Florence + The Machine – Howl  
> 這篇AU裡Loki和Thor有年齡差，Loki大概二十出頭歲，Thor大概二十六、七歲，請慎入。
> 
> 對了，未成年的快回床上睡覺，現在是大人的故事時間……  
> 隨緣休息中，先放AO3！

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night

May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright…

-Howl, Florence + The Machine

 

 

　　Asgard做為一個黑森林邊緣的小村子，人口算不上是少的，這種國境北邊的地方並不是非常富庶，一到冬天山谷甚至會因為積雪整個封閉，一直要到隔年春天才能出入，連商隊都很少來到Asgard，因為路途實在太險峻，目的地又實在太偏僻，但是託了盛產狐狸皮草的福，Asgard還算是個挺有錢的小村子，居民的生活也算得上是優渥。

　　但就像所有和古老森林比鄰而居的村落一樣，Asgard也深受狼患所苦。這並不是普通的狼，人們說，那是魔鬼的化身，這些可怕而且力大無窮的妖魔獨來獨往，掠奪生處、殺害樵夫和村人，甚至有過整個村子被狼怪殲滅的傳說，對於需要長時間在森林裡狩獵狐狸和其他珍貴動物的Asgard村民來說，這無疑是格外危險的，但是為了生存人們又不得不經常到森林裡冒險。

　　偶爾會有目擊者說，就在黑森林的深處，有著毛皮像是黑炭一樣，雙眼會在黑暗中發出兇惡火光，牙齒像刀子一樣銳利，可以輕易把人撕碎的猛獸在那裡遊蕩……儘管也想過要捕獵這隻野獸，但是他卻是有著魔鬼智慧的怪物，可以輕易破壞陷阱、甚至回過頭來攻擊村莊，嘲諷著人類……

 

　　Loki把斗篷的帽子放下，嗅著風的氣味。

　　他是一個十七八歲的清瘦青年，個子很高，但是並不強壯，他有著一張白皙細緻的臉龐，和多數在村莊裡討生活的人不同，他看起來非常乾淨，他身上的綠色斗篷也是高檔的布料，他不是個獵人，他也不像獵人一樣小心翼翼。

　　他不需要，因為他就是其他人所恐懼的野獸。

　　這個祕密讓Loki在森林間遊走收集藥草和樹果卻從未有過懼色，也是這樣他才能擔任採集藥草的工作，因為很多珍貴的植物只生長在人煙罕至、無人敢涉足的地方，表面上他是膽子奇大並且勇敢，事實是他已經很久沒有懼怕過森林中的任何動物了。

　　今天也和昨天沒有不同，在替年邁的裁縫看完病之後Loki便進入森林深處收集用得上的藥材。他今天也走得比任何人都遠，順著狐狸不會出沒、獵人也不怎麼來的小路一路向著北面的山坡走，他知道只要過了這裡就會有長絨地蘚的小溪，他在找到他要的東西時大大方方的蹲下來採集，秋天剛來，空氣曬過太陽還有些暖意，他在把絨地蘚放進水中漂洗時忍不住把手浸在溪水中感受它的冰涼。

　　他通常是很警覺的，他並非真的像是他看起來的那樣心不在焉，但是今天他不知怎地忘記溪水的聲音會蓋過鳥獸互相交談傳遞的警訊，在空氣不大流動的低地裡他無法察覺任何危險。

　　所以當他停止翻動水面，抬起頭想要準備離開時，一陣微風傳來的味道讓他整個人都嚇得跳了起來。

　　那是狼。

　　Loki驚恐地站起身，立刻就防禦了起來，錯不了，那是和他一樣的同類……狼的小孩要獨自長大是非常危險的事情，因為幼崽不可能打得贏來搶奪地盤的成狼，但是他很幸運，這片森林對於狼來說太過崎嶇，獵物也都太小，所以他從來沒有遇上外來的同類，直到今天……

　　這很糟，那是一個非常強大的雄性，從氣味裡就可以聞到著侵略、血腥和死亡……令人毛骨悚然的味道……

　　不可能啊，他怎麼可能讓一個同類跑到自己的地盤上自己渾然不覺？他吞吞口水，Loki的本能面對這種狀況只會選擇逃跑：他的常識告訴他，交配季節之外碰到這種成年公狼絕對沒有好事。

　　他把籃子揣在手上，迅速考慮著該從哪一條路逃走，他看準了往低谷的路，或許那裡茂密的灌木可以掩蓋他的行蹤……他飛快的跑了起來，可是他可以感覺到那個味道並沒有遠離，難道他正在追著自己嗎？

　　啪！

　　他聽見醫生細微的、樹木折斷的聲音，從左邊的樹林傳來，那讓他立刻往反方向逃開，他知道他在往安全的地方走，但是當他聞到前方有著什麼東西在等他時，已經晚了。

　　突然之間有什麼猛烈東西地撞上了他，他倒在地上時感覺到自己的腳狠狠拐了一下，他正想要用最快的速度重新站起來，一個年輕男人的聲音變驚訝地問：

 

　　「小姐？你沒事吧？」

　　Loki抬起頭時的第一個反應是恐懼，他幾乎為了他身上強烈的狼的氣息而打了哆嗦，剛剛就是這個被風送來的氣味讓他害踏的逃跑的……直到他定神一看，才看見那是一張狼皮……一張狼怪的皮，散發著死亡、血汙和強大的力量的氣味。

　　Loki看著這個風塵僕僕的旅人對自己伸出手，他是個年輕的金髮男子，是Loki在他把斗篷的帽子拉下的瞬間幾乎無法呼吸那樣的英俊，可是他身上的狼皮和背上的斧頭讓他知道，這或許是他最不想要碰見的人之一。

　　那是一個年輕的金髮男子，看年紀大概不會超過三十歲，臉上的鬍渣和髒汙讓他看起來老了不少，但他很英俊，此時帶著擔心的表情看起來相當溫和無害。對方在看見Loki抬起頭來時顯然就知道自己問錯了話，但是Loki看見的是他身上匹著的灰色狼皮，處理過的皮草還把狼頭安在肩上，做成了威風凜凜的披風……

　　但是對Loki而言，看到一隻成狼被打死做成披肩，那簡直是比死還要可怕的畫面。

　　「誰是小姐？」他狠狠地問，瞪著他，恐懼和身上的各種疼痛讓他的語氣更加惡劣。

　　「呃，抱歉，我沒有看清楚，我以為我在追什麼動物……」男子不好意思的說，表情誠懇地把斧頭收到了身後：「不過你怎麼會自己一個人跑到這種地方來……」

　　這是他要問的問題好嗎？那張狼皮上還帶著新鮮的氣味，Loki吞吞口水，如果這個人連這樣的狼都可以打倒，那他絕對不是普通的獵人。

　　「你是獵狼人。」他衝口而出，表情緊繃。

　　魔鬼的狼只害怕一個東西，那就是獵狼人。

　　獵狼人並不是一般以狩獵維生的百姓，他們是是狩獵狼怪的專家，聽說他們是半人馬的徒弟，知曉森林的各種祕密，知道如何殺死連火都不怕，毛皮幾乎刀槍不入也不怕火槍子彈的狼。

　　每一年飽受狼怪騷擾的村莊都會向獵狼人的公會送出請求，希望獵狼人可以來到自己的村子裡來，但是Asgard實在太邊遠了，儘管提出了很高的賞金，也沒有獵人能夠來這樣的地方，居民被迫在恐懼中求生存，村人會在滿月時將一隻閹割過的羊拴在那棵標誌著森林入口的老樹下，然後回到家中緊閉門窗，如此一來接受了供奉的狼怪便會放棄襲擊村子，那個夜晚相安無事……

　　「噢，我是的。」男子看起來溫和地說：「我正在找一個叫Asgard的村子，你知道該怎麼去嗎？他們的村長寫了信委託我們，所以……」

　　「那是幾年前的事情了，你現在才到？」Loki衝口而出：「我還以為你們永遠不會派人來。」

　　當然不是獵狼人不能來，Loki心想，他偷襲過的旅客裡應該至少就有一個，但是這次竟然讓他連偷襲的機會都沒有，這簡直是不可能的事情……他看著這個比他高壯不只幾倍的獵狼人，他正面強碰是不可能撂倒對方的，而對方好像還沒有發現他，所以最好還是乖乖的照這樣演下去。

　　「呃，所以你是Asgard的人？信的確是滿久以前收到的，我立刻就出發了，不過路上碰到各種各樣的麻煩事，」Thor抓抓頭，看起來有些不好意思，對於他的反應好像不怎麼在意：「總之，是段很漫長的旅程。」

　　「……」Loki沒有看著他，他只是盯著那顆狼腦袋和狼皮，他的心直往下沉。如果他能打倒有這種力量的雄性，那Loki的處境可以說是相當危險。

　　「你沒問題嗎？」獵狼人卻有其他的顧慮，他關心地問。

　　「我沒事，」Loki冷靜了自己，拍了拍身上和斗篷上的泥土想要站起身：「如果不是因為你……噢！」

　　他的右腳扭得比想像中嚴重，但是他沒有因為誤判和氣急敗壞而跌到地上，Loki抬起頭，這次看著男子拉住自己的強壯手臂。

　　「小心，」男子溫和地說：「我扶你吧？」

　　Loki對於他身上的味道十分感冒，死狼的壓迫感和氣味讓他奮力抽回自己的手：「我自己走就可以了！」

　　「抱歉……」Thor立刻放開他，但還是很不放心：「你真的不需要我幫忙嗎？我可以去牽我的馬。」

　　「我不接受陌生人的幫助。」他走了一步，立刻痛得扶著樹幹坐下：「嗚……！」

　　「我是Thor，」男子對於他地拒絕顯然有些擔心困擾：「現在你認識我了，讓我幫忙吧？」

　　「我休息一下就可以了。」Loki咬咬牙，坐了不到幾十秒就站起來：「好了，走吧……噢！」

　　「小心！」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　村子熱烈歡迎了這個英俊的獵人，特別是村子裡的女孩，他們這輩子可沒見過幾個這麼極品的貨色！連已婚的婦女都芳心大動的竊竊私語，瞧！老天，他的肌肉！看他多威風啊，身上那張是狼怪的皮嗎？他好帥，老天爺啊，看看他的斧頭，那有多重啊！Loki為什麼會坐在他的馬背上？

　　「不要問。」馬在村裡最大的房子前停下來時，Loki臭著臉對著向他跑來、正想要和他說些什麼的三個年輕男子：「幫我下來。」

　　「我來吧。」Thor一伸手就把他提了起來，Loki看起來簡直像隻被拎住脖子的小貓一樣，只差沒有對他拳打腳踢了：「你做什麼！放我下來！」

　　「我正要這麼做啊。」Thor無辜的表示，沒有聽見好奇圍繞著他們的人群對他力量發出的讚嘆。

　　「你這傢伙……」

　　「Loki。」

　　兩人抬起頭，看見一個獨眼的白鬍的老人走出了大房子，Loki立刻安靜下來，周圍的人群也退開了。

　　「父親……」他知道這回大概免不了要被罵或禁足的，剛剛的氣勢都不見了。

　　「我希望你沒有給客人添麻煩。」Odin銳利的眼神掃過Loki，後者只是低著頭，猶豫著不知道該怎麼開口。

　　「他沒有，村長先生。」Loki抬起頭，驚訝地看著Thor自告奮勇地解釋：「事實上他幫了我一個大忙，我原本迷了路的……」

　　Odin的眼神停在Thor身上，似乎對於這個強壯的獵狼人感到很滿意。

　　「看來我們村子終於可以得救了。」他說：「年輕人，歡迎你，很高興你在冬天來臨之前趕到村子……如你所見，這是一個偏僻的村子，但是我們自給自足，你可以在我的房子裡歇息，明天我們將會有一個宴會歡迎你的到來……」

　　Loki沒有仔細去聽他父親說什麼，他只是看著獵狼人的側臉思索著什麼。

　　Thor在Odin邀請他進屋時輕輕對他眨了眨眼，Loki當然看見了，那讓他一時之間不知道該做何反應。

　　「喂！Loki！你是怎麼認識那傢伙的啊！」

　　「你看到他的肌肉了嗎？媽啊，要怎麼樣才能長出那種怪物啊？」

　　「欸欸，Loki，那個獵人好英俊喔，你覺得我可以叫我父親請他來吃飯嗎？」

　　「討厭啦！要來也應該是先來我家啊！Darcy你太狡猾了！」

　　Loki一邊跟進房裡去，一邊有了一種不好的預感，好像這個獵狼人的來訪會讓他的世界可能會遭受遠比他所預期的，更大的風暴……

　　「你睡在這裡。」

　　Loki領著他父親的客人爬上了梯子來到房子二樓，那裡是用來招待過客的房間，原本是倉庫的二樓，房子擴建之後就改成了房間，看上去還算是寬敞。村子的人口雖然不少，但是因為旅人不多，所以村裡並沒有旅店更沒有多出來的房間。

　　Loki因為腳傷所以讓Thor自己扛著寢具上來，他指揮著把東西放到那張床上：「如果需要，父親應該會幫你準備另外的房間，不過這陣子要委屈你了。」

　　「這裡其實挺不錯的。」Thor看了看四周，把他意外少得可憐的行囊放下來：「我沒有期待這麼多。」

　　「……雖然我們村子是偏僻了一點，但是禮數是不會少的，」Loki皺起眉頭，替他把寢具鋪好：「今天晚上的晚餐，村子裡重要的人都會來，如果你有更體面一點的衣服……」

　　「沒有，」Thor咧嘴笑著，好像一點都不在意：「我是獵人，我從不需要更體面的衣服。」

　　這讓Loki皺起眉頭，Thor可以看出來他挺不高興的，大概因為他是個非常整潔的人吧。

　　「……我去看看我父親有沒有舊的衣服，」Loki轉身收拾了一些東西，準備離開：「雖然對你來說可能會緊一點，不過只能將就一下了。」

　　「如果你希望的話。」Thor看著他，表情玩味，然後他轉身 開始脫下自己身上的那張狼皮，準備休息。

　　「……」Loki沒有注意到自己的動作慢到幾乎停了下來，帶著一種恐懼看著那張他掛在床尾的狼皮，那引起了Thor的注意。

　　「你有看過狼嗎？」他問，看著這個年輕的男子。

　　「當然有，外面就是森林。」Loki回過神來，仰起臉反駁，有種不服輸的意味。

　　「不，我說真正的，魔鬼的狼。」Thor搖搖頭，微笑了起來，眼神沒有離開過Loki的臉。

　　「……那是他的屍體？」Loki被看得不知所措，所以別過臉去看著狼皮。他避開了狼的眼睛，印為那讓他害怕……好像那具屍體前一秒還是活生生的狼，像是Loki……Loki一想到這個男人是懷抱著這樣的使命來到他的村莊，他就因為恐懼和不安而顫抖。

　　那也會是他的命運嗎？

　　「對，」Thor的笑有一種難以言喻的傻氣，和他身上的風塵僕僕不同，那是非常乾淨溫暖的表情：「這是個大傢伙，花了我一番功夫才撂倒……」

　　「我對你的豐功偉業沒有興趣。」Loki顧不得禮貌，很快的打斷他，轉身準備收拾東西離開，他不想再多留一秒，不論是因為這個客人還是那張狼皮，有什麼東西讓他的腦袋昏昏脹脹的。

　　Thor看著他爬下梯子離開時轉頭看了一眼那張狼皮，表情已經失去了剛剛的那種朝氣，變得嚴肅起來。他伸手把那顆狼頭轉向自己，外頭的天色漸黑，Loki留下的蠟燭火光讓狼的眼睛儘管已經死去，卻還是像是在燃燒一樣炯炯有神。

　　年輕的獵狼人微笑起來，扔下了狼頭，轉身去梳洗自己。

 

 

* * *

 

 

　　村子裡很久沒有這麼盛大的宴會了，村人對於救星終於抵達的喜悅完全表現在宴會裡，況且這個獵狼人還是如此年輕英俊！梳洗過後Thor換上了另一套乾淨的衣服，沒有剛到村莊時的那種疲憊，看起來更英俊了；他坐在村長左手邊的首席，受到一輪又一輪的敬酒和各種邀約，每個人都希望獵狼人可以到自己家裡來一趟，特別是那些有待嫁閨女的村人，對此又顯得格外熱心。

　　宴會廳容不下所有的人，按照規定也只有每一家的家長和重要的人士可以出席，除了Loki是村長的兒子所以坐在村長的右手邊之外，宴會裡看不到幾個太年輕的面孔，不過他們這時候應該全都擠在外頭，想從窗戶窺看宴會的主角。Loki對於整件事情的態度都是不冷不熱，他既不特別熱衷於道賀、喝酒，也不是特別討厭的樣子，和高高興興和村人談論見聞和豐功偉業的Thor完全不同。Thor很樂意分享他的經歷，特別是他怎樣打倒那隻他剛剛穿在身上的野獸。

　　「那傢伙真的很壯呢，做成毛皮之後小了一些，但他的肌肉簡直跟鐵打得一樣堅硬，我跟蹤他起碼有兩個星期，最後才終於把他扳倒……」Thor說著，拉起袖子：「他的牙齒利得跟刀子似的，差點把我的手弄毀了，我把他的牙齒拔下來之後做成小刀……」

　　Loki別過臉去，不想要聽細節。

　　宴會不會沒有音樂和舞蹈就結束的，把集會所的門打開，年輕的男女正圍著門外升起的熊熊篝火跳舞，人們歡笑著，並且邀請他們的客人加入，Thor顯然不是跳舞的料子，他被年輕姑娘拉著轉圈的模樣讓大家都笑了，就連Loki也忍不住笑了起來。

　　Loki一邊喝著手上的酒，儘管他心情並沒有放鬆，但是得表現得開心一點才可以，儘管他的胃是緊繃的也一樣。

　　然後他的肩膀被拍了一下。

　　「嘿。」Thor看著他轉過頭來驚訝的表情微笑，Loki覺得奇怪，幾分鐘前他不是還在跳舞的嗎？

　　「……嘿。」Loki清清喉嚨，故作鎮靜：「怎麼不去跳舞？」

　　「你的腳好一點了嗎？」Thor問，對於他的問題毫不關心，只是看著他。

　　「敷點藥膏就好了。」Loki禮貌的表示：「謝謝關心。」

　　「你不喜歡宴會？」Thor看著他的表情問：「你從剛剛開始就好像不大放鬆……」

　　「你不是那個等一下要收拾的人。」Loki不冷不熱的回答，訕訕地笑著。

　　「噢，對喔。」獵狼人笑著，正想要說些什麼：「對了……」

　　「Thor先生！」獵人領隊的女兒喬安大笑著，一把拉住了Thor的手臂：「來跳舞啊！」

　　Thor一邊被拉走一邊無奈的看著Loki，後者則是訕訕地笑了起來，本來嘛，宴會的主角是逃不掉的，Loki看著他們跳舞的搞笑樣子，忍不住慶幸自己的腳拐傷。

　　「Loki，你的腳還痛嗎？」Darcy蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他身邊。

　　Loki並不能說他和Darcy非常之要好，但這年輕姑娘已經算是他比較親近的朋友了，她沒別的毛病，就是愛管閒事了點，Loki一邊嘆氣，算了，總好過被喝醉的Fandral纏上吧。

　　「還好。」其實痛得想死，他想，但是他並不打算分享這點。他的傷和人類比起來好得很快，如果不假裝傷勢很輕，他就得一直假裝跛腳了。

　　「他真英俊呢……」Darcy看著舞池裡的獵狼人突然這樣說，滿臉夢幻。

　　「不會吧，連你也？」Loki看著她手上的杯子，下次得注意不要讓她喝太多。

　　「你嫉妒嗎？」她突然問。

　　「嫉妒什麼？」Loki被問得有些莫名，卻也有些心虛。

　　「我以為你喜歡他呢。」喝醉的Darcy恐怕腦子比任何時候都清楚，也比任何時候都敢講話，Loki恨恨的想：「你很在意他，而且他救了你呢。」

　　「告訴我，你沒有又看那些英雄救美一見鍾情互許終身的白爛小說。」Loki誇張地揉了揉太陽穴重申：「是他害我跛了腳的！」

　　「嘿！那很浪漫啊！」Darcy反駁：「而且別說謊，我剛剛看到你們在那邊眉來眼去了。」

　　「女人。」Loki冷笑，如果他瞪那個大個兩眼算是眉來眼去的話，那Darcy也算得上是天才了：「跟你們的想像力。」

　　「我知道你討厭女人，所以我才問的嘛。」Darcy說，帶著一點醉茫茫的清醒：「唉唷，要是你能跳舞的話，一定跳得比喬安好……」

　　「任何人都能跳得比她好。」Loki公正地說：「即使是你。」

　　「Loki！你是什麼意思啊！」

　　Loki看向舞池裡跳得一拐一拐的一男一女，女孩正在享受被其他少女羨慕嫉妒的氛圍，但是金髮的男子卻有些心不在焉的四處張望著，直到他看到Loki，對他露出了一個燦爛的微笑為止，他的藍眼睛瞇起來，在火光下閃閃發亮。

　　「看吧！眉來眼去！」Darcy宣告自己的勝利，沒有看見Loki臉上緊繃的表情：「唉唷，他絕對在看你啦……你說他是不是喜歡你啊？」

　　Loki瞪了她一眼，頭也不回地離開舞池。

 

 

　　待到最後一盞燈火熄滅時，Loki點起了蠟燭準備收時已經洗好的杯盤，託了幾個幫手的福，他至少不需要拖著一條病腿在那邊洗碗。

　　「嘿，有什麼我可以幫上忙的地方嗎？」

　　Loki抬起頭，看見獵狼人朝他走過來，看著他手上的盤子似乎準備要接過去。

　　「不用了，我來就可以了，剛剛有人幫我了。」Loki閃開了他的手，一半是出於待客的禮貌，一半是出於刻意的疏遠。

　　「讓我來吧，你的腳還很痛吧。」但哪個理由都阻止不了一個傻子硬是把盤子從他手上拿走。

　　「……」Loki有點惱怒的看著他把東西放回架子上，只好轉身開始收集其他的器皿。

　　「對了，剛剛那個跟你聊天的女孩子……」Thor一邊放盤子，一邊假裝漫不經心的問：「她叫什麼？」

　　「你是說Darcy？」Loki挑起眉毛：「她是皮草匠的女兒，再過兩個月就十六歲了。」

　　「噢。」Thor點點頭問：「呃，你們很要好？」

　　「不是你想的那種，」Loki翻了翻白眼，原來是這麼回事：「容我奉勸你一句，她是天真了一些，所以請別搞大她的肚子，否則……」

　　「不是這樣的。」Thor笑了出來：「老天，我才剛到這裡第一天，為什麼好像整個村子都希望我跟你們的女孩子發生些什麼？」

　　「你說得好像那是一件壞事。」也許是因為酒精還沒有消退，Loki忍不住也微笑起來，Thor看著他，看起來更開心了。

　　「這個嘛，我當然很感謝你們的好意，」他說，好像真有點傷腦筋似的抓了抓脖子：「不過我是來這裡獵狼的，記得嗎？」

　　「……」Loki不知道該說什麼，他還沒有找到一句適合的話，Thor便笑著把他手上的盤子也拿走了：「給我吧，我替你拿到後面去。」

　　Loki看著黑暗中的燭光，覺得自己的心跳得比他記憶中任何時刻都還要輕快。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

　　Thor花不到一整天的時間就徹底地成為整個村子的最愛，村子從來沒有發生什麼比這更振奮人心的事情了，這個獵狼人強壯、正直而且和善，年輕的男孩們急著想要知道他是怎樣變得如此孔武有力，女孩們則在他經過時咯咯笑著並且開始打扮自己想引起獵狼人的注意，Loki在把藥帶去給老裁縫時聽到他抱怨一夜之間增加了前所未有的工作量，忍不住對他同情起來。

　　當Loki從裁縫鋪子出來時正好看到Thor在和Darcy站在馬廄邊聊天，他翻了翻白眼，雖然說不是那麼一回事，不過手腳倒是很快嘛，他遠遠地走開了，準備再到森林裡去採些治療宿醉的藥草，今天早上他就已經把他手邊有的給用光了。

　　儘管腳上還是很疼，但他知道能夠讓他舒服一些的東西絕對不在村裡，他把胃裡那種奇怪的感受壓抑下去，拉起斗篷的帽子靜靜地從村子的西邊離開。

　　黑森林裡充斥著各種各種珍奇的藥草，很多連Loki都不曉得有什麼樣的作用，但是他知道在這個溪流沖刷出來的水潭旁邊生長的草可以治療動物的腿傷，他看著地上的足跡就知道有不少動物來過這裡，這裡的水本身也有一些療效，大概就是因為這樣所以孕育了那些植物的。

　　Loki坐在橫跨潭面的倒木上，把受傷的腳踝泡進水中，覺得瞬間舒服了很多。

　　他低頭看著潭水，他當然知道自己不是一個人，但是對方似乎一直沒有打算出聲，所以他只能無奈地抬高音量問：「你在看什麼？」

　　「什麼時候發現我的？」

　　Loki在獵狼人走出了茂密的森林時有些傷腦筋地笑了，他總覺得對方是有意要讓自己發現地，否則這樣的追蹤水平怎麼能狩獵狼怪？

　　「沒有我希望的那麼早。」但他也坦承，他一直到走上了灰背嶺的岔路時才發現他不是自己一個人，風到底還是帶來他身上狼皮的氣味。

　　獵人走向他，對於自己被發現的事情一點也不在意，只是關心地問：「腳還很痛嗎？」

　　「很快就沒事了。」嚴格說起來這並不是撒謊，Loki覺得自己再過幾天就可以恢復正常。他眨著他年輕的雙眼看著這位挺拔的獵狼人，他之前都沒有機會好好看過他，他從不知道在這樣的光線底下他的頭髮看起來那樣的金黃耀眼。

　　「……」Thor停止環顧四週，然後對他露出一個理解的微笑：「看起來你真的對這座森林很熟悉啊。」

　　Loki心中一懍，本能地覺得對方在暗示什麼。

　　「運氣好而已……」他假裝漫不經心的說，卻在對方邁開大步走向自己時忍不住抬起頭大叫：「小心！別過來那邊很滑！」

 

　　嘩！

 

　　Loki放下遮擋水花的手時，只看到那棵金髮腦袋已經從深深的水裡浮出來了，Loki知道那裡頭很深，所以估計對方是沒受傷……他想要說什麼，但Thor像狗兒一樣甩著剛好露出水面的頭，把水珠甩得到處都是時，還是忍不住大笑了起來。

　　「噗，」他用手遮著嘴想要擋下自己的笑聲，卻適得其反：「哈哈哈哈！哈哈！」

　　「你是故意的吧？」獵人對此好像也不大在意，也笑了起來：「哈哈！哈哈哈！」

　　「我可是有試著警告你欸……」Loki捧腹大笑，沒注意到獵人踩著水潭的底部朝他逼近：「噢，這真是太好笑了！」

　　「我看你很享受嘛。」他不懷好意地問。

　　「我看你也很笨手笨腳的嘛。」Loki取笑他，伸手去擦眼淚。

　　「喔？是這樣嗎？」

　　Loki在左腳腳踝被抓住時大吃了一驚。

　　「你做什麼？！」他尖叫：「啊啊啊啊！」

　　第二聲落水的聲音在森林中迴盪，Loki聽不見，他一下子就被潭水淹沒了，雖然他即時屏住了一口氣，但是他深上的斗篷卻讓他掙扎著想要浮上來的努力完全白費，他只能更加驚慌的掙扎著。

　　「嗚！」他好不容易把頭推出水面，但是立刻開始下沉。

　　「哈哈，這樣一來就扯平啦！」Thor沒有注意到他的惶恐，只是笑著。

　　「渾蛋！」Loki被斗篷的重量往下拉，他的腿又使不上力，痛苦地喝了兩口水，Thor這才發現不對勁，一把把他拉住：「老天，你不會游泳？」

　　他把Loki抱住，讓他的頭超過水面，Loki狼狽地咳出了幾口水，一邊不高興的反駁：

　　「誰不……會游泳啊！」他沒有察覺自己被獵狼人緊緊抱在胸口，他只是本能地抓著對方的肩膀：「我的腳！」

　　「噢天，」Thor懊惱地道歉：「抱歉，我忘記了……」

　　「你是笨蛋嗎？我要是溺水了怎麼辦？」Loki終於找回了呼吸，立刻洩憤似的捶打他。

　　「我不會讓那種事情發生的。」Thor看他沒事，忍不住露出微笑，後者瞪著他正想說什麼，這才想起自己尷尬的處境，一時之間他比剛剛還要僵硬，對方的體溫透過濕透的衣服傳給他，老天，他希望自己的臉沒有燒起來……

　　「……」

　　「……」Thor雖然看不到他的臉，但也感覺到了尷尬，只是一時之間他也不知道該不該鬆手似的紋風不動，Loki都可以感覺到水珠從他的臉上滴下落在水面上的漣漪……

　　「讓我上岸去。」最後他終於想到要這樣命令對方，Thor這才照著他所說地把他抱到了岸邊的石頭上，Loki坐在那裏全身濕透，一臉不高興的把斗篷給脫了下來，難得一件漂亮的斗篷此刻溼答答的一團，Thor看著他把頭髮向後梳的樣子，吞了吞口水。

　　「……」他不知道該看哪裡才好，Loki可以感覺到他的困窘，因為他的衣服現在是緊緊貼在他皮膚上的：「Loki。」

　　「噗。」Thor無辜的眼神讓他想起他跌下去的樣子，原本想要生氣卻怎樣也氣不起來：「你都變成落湯雞了……」

　　「你還不是。」Thor走向較淺的地方，他身上的衣服和狼皮也都濕透了，對此他顯然有點困擾，當他把東西卸下來準備弄乾自己時卻看見Loki已經走開了：「你要去哪裡？」

　　「找地方弄乾自己。」他一邊走一邊忍住想笑的衝動：「不許跟來！」

 

 　

　　Loki終於趕到廢棄小屋時，不能說他很意外看見這個畫面。

　　他對著坐在門口的獵人挑起眉毛：「我不是說不許跟蹤我了嗎？」

　　「我沒有跟蹤你，我走在你前面的，」Thor身上還是濕的，一臉無辜：「是Darcy告訴我，你在這裡有個小屋，我想就這樣進去不大好……」

　　那個蠢女人！Loki在心裡怒吼，早知道上一次他們出來採野果，他就不帶她到這裡了……不過，難道這就是他今天在跟Darcy問的事情嗎？那一瞬間的想法讓他的語氣比較不那個冷硬：「回村子裡去不是比較快嗎？你為什麼非得跟著我不可啊……？」

　　「我擔心你的腳啊。」Thor回答，看起來似乎是真的很擔心，他從腰帶裡拿出了一些新鮮的草葉，Loki立刻認出來他們的用處：「我路上看到一些，我想你用得上……」

　　「我自己有。」他冷冷地說，想要轉身去開門然後把獵狼人關在門外，這裡畢竟是他的私人領域，他還沒打算要分享……

　　「你把他們都收在這裡嗎……啊啾！」

　　Loki有點不敢置信的轉過頭去，看見這個壯得可以抬起熊的男子不好意思地揉了揉鼻子可憐兮兮地道歉：「嘿嘿，抱歉，走得太快了，有點冷……」

　　Loki咬著嘴唇，老天，這是要他怎麼辦才好？

　　他看著那張濕透的狼皮，算了，不然還能怎麼樣？

　　「別把那張皮帶進來，你聽到我了。」

　　「呃？喔，好……」

 

 

　　下午的山風被木牆擋在外面，屋子中央的爐火燃燒著，照亮了小屋裡掛得整整齊齊的乾燥藥材與架子上收納整齊的書本和瓶罐，看得出有人規律的造訪，內部也算得上相當整潔，儘管格局不大，確是很實用的地方，升起的煙從天井飄了出去，Loki一邊在架子後面換上了備用的衣服，一邊心想自己是做錯什麼得受這種折磨。

　　坐在爐火旁的獵人此時光著上身東張西望，他的衣服被仔細地拜在一旁烤乾，跳動的火焰在他壯碩的胸膛上閃爍著，Loki吞吞口水，好吧，這的確是挺……不錯的。

　　空氣裡有種他說不上的什麼……他想，難道是Thor身上沾到了那張狼皮的關係嗎？或著純粹是他的幻覺？他總覺得屋子比平常還要熱一點，他不能肯定這跟他現在發乾的嘴有沒有關係，滿月明明才剛過啊。

　　「東西比想像中齊全呢……你常來這裡？」Thor問，Loki這才走出來，一邊替自己綁上腰帶。

　　「我不敢時常走得太遠，所以要有地方存放我收集到的東西。」他簡單的編出一個解釋，然後把掛在爐火上煮著水的水壺拿下來，放進去幾片草藥。

　　「這裡是原本是獵戶的小屋？」Thor又問。

　　「以前村莊的一部分，」Loki刻意不去看他或他的臉，默默希望自己脹紅的臉色被火光給掩飾：「現在沒有人敢這裡來了。」

　　「所以你都把草藥放在這裡。」Thor拿起一本放在地板上的書：「你喜歡看書？」

　　「他們把皮草帶到外頭去賣的時候，我父親會替我買一些。」Loki回答，一邊站起身去拿杯子：「大多都是藥草的知識……家裡擺不下這些東西，你也看到了。」

　　「的確，」Thor想起村長家幾乎沒什麼空房的事實：「你會不高興嗎？那麼多皮草，還沒處理的味道會很難受吧。」

　　「習慣了就好，」Loki據實回答，然後他轉向Thor：「說到這個，獵人用皮草，難道狩獵時不會被動物聞到嗎？」

　　他不知道自己幹嘛要問，大概是想要知道Thor在想些什麼吧……他難道不曉得那麼強烈的味道是可以吸引到其他狼怪的？

　　「如果只是出來狩獵別的動物，那我是不會把這東西帶著的。」Thor笑著說：「但是我正希望那個傢伙聞到我的味道，自己來找我呢。」

　　「……」Loki不知道該怎麼回答，只能訕訕地笑：「真是勇敢啊。」

　　「能在森林裡走來走去毫無防備的你也不差。」Thor看著他，那雙藍眼睛讓Loki下意識的閃避，他自己也知道這太明顯了，所以他很快的抬起頭來，把藥草茶遞給他。

　　「謝謝。」Thor說，伸手去接的時候握到了Loki的手，那讓Loki嚇了一跳，幾乎想要立刻把手給收回來。

　　「啊，抱歉。」Thor道歉，看起來也很尷尬，帶著一點緊張：「我不是故意的……」

　　「沒關係，」Loki鎮定自己，本來想裝作不在意地說又不是哪家的閨女連手都摸不得，但是一想到自己竟然會做這種比喻，他就還是讓接下來的對話都爛在肚子裡好了。

　　兩個人就這樣在沉默中各自喝著茶，Thor倒是沒有讓話題乾涸太久，他喝了茶便稱讚：「很香呢，你用了什麼？」

　　「越冬花、乾燥的麝香草還有一點芍藥地根。」Loki回答，看著他正在烤乾的斗篷：「暖身子很好用。」

　　「你知道的真不少，都自己學的？」Thor問他，Loki可以感覺到對方看著自己等待答案，但是他並沒有準備好在這個小空間裡再次與他四目相交。

　　「我母親教了我一些。」他停了一下，不確定自己該不該繼續說下去：「在我還小的時候……」  
Thor沉默下去，Loki不知道為什麼，但是他很感激那陣沉默，因為他並不是想著Odin的妻子、他的養母，而是在那之前，當他還很小的時候，他的母親會在天冷的夜裡為他泡上這樣的一杯茶。

　　「我聽說你父母的事情了，」Thor最後說，語氣懇切：「我很抱歉。」

　Darcy那個大嘴巴。Loki翻翻白眼，Thor才到這裡一天，就迫不及待把所有人的身家都報給他知道嗎？

　　「村子多得是死了親人的，要一一安慰的話，還不如好好做你的工作。」Loki不帶什麼感情地說。

　　「你很堅強。」Thor看著他撥弄炭火，平靜地說。

　　「在這種地方，脆弱的東西是活不下去的。」Loki回答，眼神專注在燃燒著的火焰上。

　　「我看出來了。」

　　Loki轉過頭去不解的望著他，但是獵狼人只是笑，他笑得那麼溫暖那麼好看，讓Loki有那麼一順覺得安詳而且平靜。

　　「你又知道什麼啊……」他有點困窘地別開了臉，聲音小得只有他自己聽得見。

　　是啊，他什麼都不曉得的，否則他怎麼會和他在追逐的獵物待在這裡呢，是這樣吧？

　　可是，又是為什麼，此刻他的胸口會暖得像是盛夏的山丘呢……


	3. Chapter 3

  
　　接下來的日子意外地平靜。Thor每天出去偵查、熟悉這一帶的樹林，偶爾是在Odin的要求下讓Loki帶著他到處走，一來可以保護他，一來誰也不會比Loki更熟悉這一帶的林子了。

　　多數的日子裡Loki還是自己行動的，只以在一天結束時他會在集會所看見Thor，Thor幾乎每天都會帶回一些獵物，他打獵的技巧得到所有獵人的欽羨，他可以找到最肥美的雉雞，還有白狐！他們還以為那東西絕跡了呢！

　　每個人都想要邀請獵狼人到自己家裡晚餐，所以Thor不常和他與Odin吃飯，但是晚上休息抽菸時Thor會回來，帶著好奇聆聽這個鎮上傳奇獵人年輕時的冒險故事，當他和Odin在討論他見過那頭比人還大的可怕野豬時，Thor可以看見Loki坐在一旁用奇怪的表情看著他們交談，那不太像是嫉妒，Thor明白這點，所以他總是在這時候對他微笑，然後看著Loki瞪他一眼把臉別開。

　　村子裡的女孩仍然會在Thor出門時追著他打轉，Darcy也還是一天到晚跟Thor咬耳朵，但又好像沒有什麼，老人家們似乎也很期待看到這一表人才的獵人跟哪家的姑娘談戀愛，搞不好可以留下來生幾個胖娃娃，但這個傻大個，成天就只知道往森林裡鑽，跟Loki一樣……

 

　　「跟蹤狂，」Loki一邊罵他，一邊批上斗篷快速地走著：「你就沒有別的事情好做嗎？」

　　「我只是擔心你的腳傷還沒好啊！」Thor無辜地說。

　　「離我遠一點，你太臭了！」他推開獵人。

　　「可是我是獵人啊！」

 

　　老人家們面面相覷，然後交換了一個了然的眼神之後繼續低下頭編織籃子和修補工具。

　　嗯，或許也不是沒有希望呢。

 

 

　　但他們其實沒有其他人以為的那樣要好。這點Loki試著跟村裡憤恨的少女解釋過了，他跟Thor並不是話不談，只是Thor不知道為什麼老跟著他……這話說完，他幾乎又弄哭了兩個女孩，為什麼女人都這樣愛哭啊？

 

　　「你是在跟他們炫耀嗎？」Darcy一邊把曬好的衣服收下來一邊問。

　　「你，」Loki想到這件事情就有氣：「你明明也跟他走得很近，為什麼是我被責怪啊？」

　　「我可沒有跟他走很近喔。」Darcy立刻撇清：「因為看得出來他喜歡你嘛，笨蛋。」

　　「你又知道了。」被笨蛋罵笨蛋的感覺非常之不好，這點Loki非常確定。

　　「我當然知道啊。」Darcy倒是一臉得意。

　　這讓Loki非常不舒服。

　　他自己也不曉得為什麼，但是Darcy那樣的態度讓他突然意識到一個非常嚴重的問題……或許，或許他之所以接近自己並不是因為自己所理解的理由呢？什麼時候他開始把Thor是獵人這件事情給漸漸淡忘了？在他看不見的地方，難到Thor不是一直都在計畫著要怎樣將騷擾村子的狼怪給正法？

　　「不，」Loki冷冷的說，站起來走開：「你什麼都不曉得。」

　　「哼哼，走著瞧囉。」

 

 

 

　　「這是做什麼？」

　　Thor看著Loki放在他曬好的衣服上的那件衣服，那不是屬於他的，但是Loki不可能把他的衣服跟別人弄混，他的可是比鎮上所有人都大上一號呢。

　　「明天晚上就是收穫月的慶典，我替你把衣服改好了。」Loki回答，把那件折疊整齊的衣服交給他：「這是我父親年輕時的衣服，我補了一下，應該合身。」

　　Thor立刻把衣服打開來，白色的衣服的料子還很好，看不出來有修改的痕跡，他比了比尺寸抬起頭對Loki微笑：「你的手很巧。」

　　「別無選擇。」他的兩個母親都早逝，Odin沒有再娶，這種活當然也只能由Loki來做，他回答時並沒有看著Thor，自從和Darcy有過那段對話之後，他甚至也不到森林裡去了，對他而言他的處境比他的感受要來得重要，所以他今天也打算把對話縮短到他可以控制的範圍裡：「如果沒事的話……」

　　「那麼，」Thor卻天不從人願地打斷他，從他的袋子裡拿出了什麼：「這個你覺得你可以用得上嗎？」

　　Loki低頭就看見那天Thor獵回來的白色狐皮，Loki知道這種貨色帶出村外，至少能賣到比普通狐皮好上不只十倍的價錢，而Thor就這樣傻楞楞的把他給做成了一條圍巾？

　　「這是什麼？」Loki不解的問，一時之間他看不出來這東西他要怎樣用，又跟他們剛剛的話題有什麼關係。

　　「我請Darcy的父親替我做成圍巾的樣式，我想可以讓你加在斗篷上。」Thor有點不好意思地抓抓腦袋：「你知道，我聽說這裡的冬天很冷。」

　　Loki愣住了，他看著Thor期待著他反應的表情，看著他高高興興地藍色眼睛，想起Darcy昨天那計畫得逞似的賊兮兮的笑臉，突然意識到這是什麼，為什麼Darcy會那麼樣的有自信。

　　他握緊了拳頭。

　　「我不需要，」他很快的轉過頭去，甚至不想要伸手去接那份禮物：「拿去送給別人獻殷勤吧。」

　　「Loki？」Thor的聲音聽起來不解又受傷：「怎麼了？我做了什麼惹惱你的事情嗎？」

　　「……」Loki被他喊住，轉過頭不高興地看著他。

　　他本來可以輕描淡寫地說一句沒有的，可是不知道為什麼他卻覺得有什麼卡在喉嚨裡，苦澀卻又無法清除：如果Thor是為了要查清楚他的底細所以接近他呢？就算不是，收穫祭結的滿月升起時，他不是也一樣會獵殺自己？

　　最後他只能問：「你到底想要什麼？」

　　為什麼要跟著他？為什麼要對他那麼好？Loki不懂，全世界都想討他歡心，但是他卻偏偏選他來獻殷勤……除了想要探他的底細之外還能有什麼原因？Loki為了自己這麼晚才理解到這件事情感到心寒，是不是Thor已經懷疑他很久了？

　　「我不知道，」獵狼人抓了抓腦袋，對於Loki的態度有些無奈又惱怒：「也許我只是想看你開心？」

　　「……」Loki看他的樣子，幾乎想要相信他了，可是不對，他的直覺再告訴他有什麼東西不對，他說不上來那是什麼，但那通常意味著危險。

　　「聽著，」Thor帶著一點自暴自棄說：「過幾天就是滿月了，在那之前，我有些話想對你說……」

　　Loki的表情與其說是喜悅，更像是受到了冒犯。並不是說他不高興，而是他清楚了自己的立場，他正在做一件危險的事情：愛上自己的獵物，同時也是愛上自己的獵人，怎麼樣想都是一場災難的前兆，而他竟然毫無知覺的就這樣陷了下去。

　　「你應該對那些姑娘說這些話才對吧？」Loki冷淡地說，想要把自己的苦澀隱藏起來。

　　「……」Thor在那一瞬間看起來幾乎變得危險了，Loki突然感覺到一種壓迫，他害怕地看著Thor，後者握著拳頭，幾乎要把自己的手給捏破似的那麼用力問：「你希望我那樣做嗎？」

　　不，他不希望，可是這樣是行不通的。Loki的眼神看起來又驚恐又絕望，他不知道自己能做什麼，下一秒他便轉身跑開了。

　　「Loki！」Thor想要拉他，但是太慢了，Loki已經爬下了梯子，遠遠地把他丟開：「看在老天的份上，別跟來！」

　　最終Thor還是跟上去了，儘管他猶豫了幾分鐘。當他追到屋子的大門時，意外地看見了坐在那裡伴著燭光抽菸的老者。

　　「村長，」Thor有點緊張：「抱歉，你有沒有看到Loki？」

　　「他剛剛出去了，」Odin坐在椅子上，倒是一點也沒有著急的樣子：「我正想出去把這個給他。」

　　「請讓我去吧。」Thor說，皺起眉頭。

　　「那就麻煩你了。」老人平靜的看了他一眼：「那孩子就是彆扭了些，希望他沒有冒犯到你才好。」

　　「不，」Thor抓抓頭，有些懊惱：「是我有點太心急了……」  
　　好像逼得有點太緊了呢。

　　「……年輕人積極是好的。」Odin說，沒瞎的那隻眼睛看著他：「我相信你是個正直的人，不會做出傷害他的事情的。」

　　Thor苦笑起來。

　　「但願如此。」

 

 

　　村子的盡頭，通往小麥田的路上有一個高地，可以瞭望南面的田野，Thor是在那裏找到只穿著襯衣的Loki，這個時間幾乎所有人都睡了，秋天夜晚的風在山谷裡仍然相當冷冽，Thor看見他用手把自己環住的模樣，皺起了眉頭。

　　「Loki，」Thor走向他，手上拿著他的斗篷猶豫著要不要再走近一點替他批上：「外面很冷。」

　　Loki的側臉在接近圓滿的月色底下看起來蒼白得好像已經死去很久了一樣哀傷。Thor不知道自己能不能再走得近一點，但是他看著Loki顫抖的肩膀到底還是那樣做了，當他小心地把綠色的斗篷批在他肩上時，他們那點細微的接觸也沒有激起Loki的反對，Thor低著頭，好像在猶豫該不該把自己的手從他肩膀上移開。

　　「吶，」Loki沒有回頭看他，只是啞著嗓子問：「如果你找到了狼的話，你就得殺掉牠吧？」

　　Thor沉默一下，然後說：「這是必需的。」

　　「……這樣。」

　　Loki看起來沒有表情，他的嘴好像想掀起一個冷笑卻又太過疲憊而放棄。他感覺自己沒有力氣再這樣抗拒下去了……月圓之夜就近在眼前，他全身上下都渴望著他的觸碰和氣息，他想要現在就轉過身去親吻他，但是他不能忘記那是一個獵狼人啊，他承諾他會殺死狼，只要他找知道他是誰……

 

　　「盡快離開這裡好嗎？」Loki的語氣很平靜，但是非常虛弱：「在你殺了他之後。」

　　「Loki，」Thor似乎明白了什麼，所以他誠懇地問：「如果你知道什麼的話，請你告訴我。」

　　Loki笑得苦澀，他怎麼能？

　　「我不知道的話，說了你也不信，我知道的話，怎麼會告訴你？」他冷笑著轉過身去，抽回了自己的肩膀準備轉身離開。

 

　　「我相信你說的，」Loki走了幾步就聽見Thor在他身後高聲喊，聲音是那麼誠摯而懇切啊：「你願意告訴我嗎？」

　　Loki停下，在那一瞬間他真的有種衝動，他想要告訴他他就是狼，可是他知道Thor不會相信他的。但他懷疑過他不是嗎？他遲早會知道的，說謊有什麼用處呢？明天這個時候，他們就有一個人會死在對方手裡，而Loki只能祈禱他身體裡的狼知道該怎麼做來終結這場競逐。

　　所以他哀傷地朝他露出微笑，覺得自己的心碎成了一地的淒涼。

　　「不。」

 

　　他走開了，感覺那雙手的溫度還留在自己的肩膀上一樣，連伸手去拉自己的斗篷都會落下淚來似的滾燙。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章上肉:D


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　Loki並不是故意的，事實上，他並沒有要求自己生下來就是這個樣子，但是他別無選擇。

　　他不知道他的母親是狼，就連他父親也不曉得，如果不是因為那天晚上發生的事情，他或許永遠都不會知道。

　　他還記得那天批著母親給他做的新斗篷到村子裡去玩，天色漸黑時他才知道要趕回家，他手上拿著母親吩咐他買的乳酪和麵包，一邊高高興興的哼著歌，回到了森林中的家。

　　在那裏他遠遠的就看見了，門是打開的，他隱約聽見爭吵聲，那讓他焦急地跑到了門口，害怕的窺看……呀，他恩愛的父親與母親，此刻卻像被魔鬼控制了一樣失控地尖叫……然後，然後他看見了，他父親拿出打獵的小刀往他母親身上刺去……

　　Loki整個人都凍住了，因為他看見他受了傷的母親一把揮開了那把小刀，他美麗溫柔的母親此刻像是擁有怪力一樣，把他父親摔向了門……

　　門在他眼前碎開了，他父親倒在地上，他僵在那裡動也不能動，然後他父親看到了他，他愣住了，然後爬起來就要追趕他：「魔鬼的孩子！過來！」

　　他動彈不得，眼看他父親就要抓到他了，但是下一秒有什麼巨大的東西把他抓開了，拖進了黑暗之中……

　　「Loki！」他只聽到母親的那一句話：「快跑！」

　　那句話像把他敲醒一樣，他飛快的轉身逃跑了，那一瞬間的的本能壓過了一切，教導他順著沒有人知道的小徑逃走……他聽見父親在他身後慘叫的聲音，但是他不能停，他必須一直跑一直跑……

　　三天後，他在道路邊緣被回到村子的商隊發現，他們趕到他的家中時找到他父親被狼咬過的屍首和他母親的一點殘骸，他們斷定他母親是被狼給吃了，便帶著Loki回到村莊裡安置，那個星期他便被村長夫婦收養。

　　Loki大概知道母親的命運，但是他沒有多說，也沒有試著去尋找她，他的年幼讓他有很好的藉口把這一切遺忘，可是那一天裡有什麼東西覺醒了，那是他的狼性，被他遺傳自母親的謹慎小心給仔細地保管在內心深處，只有偶爾在月圓的夜晚，他會出來做亂。

　　以往的滿月只是一個引發他內心獸性的引子，但是隨著他越來越大，他漸漸感受到滿月對他有著完全不同的意義……他很快的從自己身體的反應裡知道，那是交配和求偶的本能，滿月是他呼喚同類的日子，就像人類一樣他也到了需要伴侶的年紀，但是每個月夜的嚎叫只是讓他感到更加孤獨，因為從來沒有人回應他。

　　他們也是可以選擇跟人類交配的，在那個男人來到村莊前，他原本並不把這個選項當成一回事……但是隨著日子越來越接近滿月，他就越難克制自己的念頭。該死，一定都是那張狼皮害的，那上頭的氣息讓他第一次意識到他對於那種強大的雄性有多麼渴望……

　　但那一晚發生的事情怎樣都無法忘記，那不知道為什麼讓他想起Thor……是啊，他是個獵人，他會殺掉自己的，就像父親試著要殺掉母親一樣，那是他的使命，那是秘密被揭露時不可避免的情節。

　　今天晚上就是滿月了。

　　他靜靜的躺著，聽見樓上傳來腳步聲，天還沒亮Thor就已經醒了，他在準備著要殺死自己嗎？Loki疲憊地心想，他知道了還是不知道？他不曉得，但是當他的心臟被刺穿時，當第二天清晨他沒有出現在自己的床上時，他絕對會知道的。

　　可是他陷得有多深啊……那感覺強烈得能和他血液裡的本能、和他的理智抗衡，這是從未有過的事情……他是真的喜歡他對自己笑，他熱愛他看著自己的眼神也比他願意承認的還要多，他渴望他，比任何人都……

 

 

　　「我聽說Thor先生不參加今天晚上的宴會呢。」

　　「真的嗎？可是我特別為了今天做了新衣啊……」

　　「你忘了嗎？畢竟這是第一次把慶典改回滿月的夜晚啊，如果不是Thor的話，怎麼能這樣做呢？」

　　「說得也是……」

　　「唉，真希望他快點抓到那隻該死的怪物啊……」

　　Loki一邊把切好的瓜果放進瓶子，一邊無精打采地聽著村中女子的對話，甚至沒有注意到Darcy靠近了。

　　「笨蛋，」Darcy臭著臉在他身邊一屁股坐下：「你是不是拒絕他了？」

　　「……」Loki冷著臉回答：「我不知道那跟你有什麼關係。」

　　「什麼話！」Darcy生氣的說：「我可是在關心你的幸福欸？」

　　「那麼，不要多問。」

　　Darcy正想要說些什麼反駁，卻看見了Loki肩膀輕微的顫抖著。

　　「Loki……？」她驚慌地看著淚水從她的臉頰滑落到，他一聲不吭，表情卻痛苦得像是個受了委屈的孩子：「欸，欸不要哭啊，怎麼了啦……」

　　他不知道該怎麼辦了，他真的不曉得啊，他是要殺了他，還是讓他殺了自己？

　　難道就沒有別的選擇嗎？

 

 

* * *

 

 

　　夜色降臨了許久，但是一直到現在他才順利地從宴會中脫身離開，他遠遠看著城鎮的燈火，此刻隱藏在烏雲後的紅色滿月已經讓他體內的鮮血沸騰，儘管他並不想要來這裡，但是他別無選擇必須用森林做為他的掩護……但是這麼多年來第一次，森林裡有他無法預料的危險。

　　他知道自己的每一步都可能走向死亡，現在在森林裡和他碰頭的話，就無庸置疑是在曝露自己真實的身分了……

　　這個晚上的風並不強，他嗅不到一點對方身上熟悉的氣味，但是這不代表他不在森林的某處等著自己。

　　他挑了一條他刻意不帶Thor走過、只有動物們知道的小徑離開村莊，今晚他必須躲得遠越好。

　　啪。

　　Loki幾乎跳了起來，噢，不，他脖子後面的毛髮都站了起來，空氣中有一股不祥的死寂，連蟲鳴鳥叫都消失，Loki第一次碰到這種看不見的壓迫，就連熊都不會讓他感到這樣害怕的……

　　那不是Thor，那是比他身上氣味更加劇大而可怕的東西。

　　他知道不論那是什麼，他都打不贏的，他也沒有意願要打，他只能轉身逃走並且祈禱自己引以為傲的速度可以救他一命，就像很久以前的那個晚上一樣。

　　「呼、呼、呼……」

　　這次他跑得飛快，可是他還是不斷聽見什麼東西奔跑時採在樹枝上的聲音，從身後不遠處傳來，逼迫他不斷改變自己的方向……他隱約想起他也曾被這樣追逐過，但是在他能夠想出什麼方法反制之前，他跑進了一片小小的空地，那裡有什麼東西擋住了他的去路。

　　Loki幾乎驚呼起來，因為他嗅到了了血和死亡，他一瞬間還以為那是Thor……沒有月光讓一切都難以辨認，他還來不及看那是什麼東西的屍體，他身後就傳來一個熟悉的聲音在他耳邊耳語：

　　「抓到你了。」

　　「！」

　　Loki驚恐的跳開了，他轉頭就看見自己被夾在Thor和那個屍體中間，他本能地否認：「不是的！」他退後，看著他的眼神很慌亂：「那不是我殺的！」

　　這是最壞的狀況了，他腦後有一個聲音響起，如果Thor知道他是狼，那這就是他必須殺了他的時刻，不論他有沒有準備好……他藏在身後的雙手已經露出了爪子，他應該已經做好心理準備了才是，但是為什麼還是在顫抖……？

 

　　「我當然知道。」

　　Loki瞪大眼睛，看著獵人笑著走出陰影，他轉身一看，月亮終於露出臉，也把那具屍體照亮，Loki驚訝地看著那隻巨大野豬的屍體，然後他終於懂了。

　　「我想你不喜歡小東西的話，這大傢伙應該夠了吧。」

　　Loki沒有想過他可以聽見Thor帶點諷刺的溫和語氣，事實上他根本沒有想過他最在這裡碰見Thor，用這種方式。

 

　　「……你……」他吞了吞口水：「你也是。」

 

　　這不是陷阱，這是禮物。

　　為了要討牝狼歡心，也是為了證明自己的狩獵能力，公狼會獵捕自己所能獵到最強壯的獵物當作禮物，這是寫在他們血液裡的本能，幾千年來都是這樣被遵循的，求偶的儀式。

　　Loki皺著眉頭，看著站在自己面前的獵人皺起眉頭，不知道該覺得自己大禍臨頭還是鬆一口氣，後者身上此刻完全不見那張狼皮，身上屬於狼的氣息仍然強烈得令人膽寒。

　　「你真的是現在才發現？我可是第一次看見你就知道了，小美人。」Thor笑著走向他，Loki立刻退後：「走這麼遠的路值得了。」

　　Loki聽到他的話縮了一下，他沒有遇過一隻正要對自己求偶的成狼，應該說，他根本沒有遇過另一隻成狼。Loki雖然還在驚愕之中，但他立刻明白了：他用那張狼皮遮蓋自己的氣味，讓Loki以為那是那張狼皮的氣息；在獵人小屋裡，草藥的氣味麻痺了Loki的鼻子，使他無法清楚的分辨那是誰，在隔壁堆滿皮草的客房裡也是一樣……

　　「為什麼要騙我？」他有點恨恨地問，但那是一種很複雜的情緒，被知道Thor和自己是同類，而自己再也不需要掙扎的喜悅拉扯著。

　　「那不是我的本意，」Thor溫柔的解釋，看著他的表情充滿疼愛：「我剛來到這裡，總得觀察一下狀況……不過我沒有想到我會在那種情況下找到你。」

　　「……真會演戲。」Loki還是沒打算原諒這點，看起來那麼老實憨厚，其實骨子裡是個狡猾的傢伙。

　　「我只是覺得有必要多了解你一點……老實說我還很難過你一開始沒有認出我來呢。」Thor笑著，一點月光就讓他的眼睛發亮，看起來帶著野性和一點瘋狂。

　　是誰處心積慮把自己弄得像個普通的臭獵人？Loki一邊無奈地後退一邊不高興的想，瞪了他一眼，後者卻笑得像個傻瓜，就是這個笑讓他一路騙過所有他待過的村莊吧，誰會曉得他們以為能帶來安全的獵人其實就是最可怕的狼？誰會知道他不是因為受過祝福所以能夠獵殺魔鬼，而是因為他自己就是魔鬼中的魔鬼？

　　「……我只有聽說過你們這種的，」Loki努力讓自己看起來毫無懼色，他抬起頭卻只能退後到讓年長的狼把自己困在樹幹和牠胸膛間的空檔，他瞇起漂亮的眼睛：「到處流浪……沒有自己的領地……」

　　他聽說這世界上有一種同類和他們很不一樣，成狼會在成年之後四處遊蕩，尋找適合的配偶，他們對於定居的公狼來說非常危險，因為他們是流浪的獵殺者，遇到公狼的話很有可能將對方殺死，把對方的地盤占為己有。

　　但是這也讓他們成為無庸置疑的優秀對像，儘管Loki對於自己栽了筋斗很不開心，卻也必須服從他狼性的選擇：眼前這隻狼在各方面來說都無可挑剔，當Thor的手架住他的兩側讓他無路可逃時，那種奇異的感覺讓他嘴巴發乾，心跳加速，而他知道是為什麼，因為他身體裡的狼正在愉悅地叫囂……

　　「我也可以有，如果我找到合意的對象的話，」Thor自在地說，他低頭下去嗅他的味道，Loki別開臉露出了細長潔白的頸子，讓Thor的眼神更深邃了，他毫不掩飾地舔了舔嘴：「真是危險。」

　　「……」Loki轉回頭看著他，後者仍然大膽地在品嘗他的氣味，Loki不想承認，脫掉了那件死狼皮之後他的味道非常好聞，所以他只是被動地閃避著，心不甘情不願地問：「你就是為了這件事情來的？」

　　Loki嗅著他散發的費洛蒙，那是絕對雄性、絕對強大的味道……如果他是普通的小母狗，大概已經跪在地上求他操自己了，但他可是黑森林的狼，就算知道這是絕對優秀的交配對象，他也不會輕易屈服的。

　　「我就是為了這件事情，跑過半個大陸的。」Thor看著他，終於放下了笑臉，露出了認真的表情伸手輕輕順著他的黑髮，這一次Loki沒有閃避：「我本來想要半途就放棄，但是我聽說在北方的山脈，黑森林的另一端，有一隻年輕的牝狼會在滿月的夜晚呼喚同伴……」

　　「你沒有接到信。」Loki看進他的眼睛裡，帶著某種理解。他們離得這麼近，他身體裡的狼幾乎要因為這個距離而愉悅地尖叫起來，但他還是故作鎮定地抗拒著Thor散發的誘惑。

　　「我殺了要來這裡的獵狼人，如果這是你想問的。」Thor回答這個問題時看不出來有任何良心不安，對於他欺騙了整個村莊也沒有絲毫的愧疚，那種坦然讓他的回答幾乎是迷人而危險的。

　　「……」Loki皺起眉頭，也許是因為Thor不像他一樣必須和這些人一起生活，所以對於他們的性命他們的想法他一點也不在乎：「狡猾。」

　　「你也不差。」Thor回答，低頭在他耳邊壓低了嗓子呢喃：「我只是比你清楚自己在對付什麼而已。」

　　噢，該死。

　　Loki顫抖著呼出一口氣，感覺自己的脊椎物像是和他的聲音共鳴了一樣傳來酥麻的感覺。

　　「那麼，」他問，感覺Thor在他耳邊笑著：「如果我不合你意的話，你會像殺掉你批著的那傢伙一樣，殺掉我？」

　　雖然是這樣危險的問題，但是Loki可不覺得害怕，他知道答案是什麼，他的本能知道規矩。

　　「可能。」Thor說，然後他很快的補上一句，帶著笑意：「我開你玩笑呢。」

　　「當然，」他驚訝的看著Loki也自信地笑起來，帶著一種狡黠的嬌媚：「不然你怎麼會送這麼份大禮？」

 

　　他讚賞的看著Loki重新掌控局勢，一點也不介意，因為他可以感覺到對方接受自己的信號，現在Loki全身上下都散發著另一種不同的氣息，那不是緊張和恐懼，而是純粹的情慾：「他們說黑森林的狼都特別聰明漂亮，看來所言不虛。」

　　「你過講了。」Loki謙虛地說，逗弄似地閃開他：「你自己也不差。」

　　「喔？」Thor被他的行為逗樂了，看著他說：「你真的這樣想？」

　　Loki也掀起一個魅人的笑，他的獸性此刻已經完全接納了這個狀況，但他還沒玩夠呢，他咬了咬嘴唇不置可否：「可能。」

　　「說真的，」Thor問他，儘管已經知道答案，他還是想要確認一下：「所以你怎麼說？」

　　「我？我討厭野豬。」Loki訕笑，感覺對方緊繃起來，然後瞇起雙眼勉強同意：「不過，你還可以。」

　　Thor放鬆了下來，感覺Loki壓低嗓子的話語讓血液立刻充斥了他的下半身，對於這個高傲的對手，他只是笑著重申：「我聽說我可是最好的。」

　　「喔？」Loki靠在樹幹上的身體弓了起來，用最誘人的姿態向下滑，Thor一時之間以為他要做些什麼，但是當Loki整個人坐到了樹根上由下而上看著他露出狡猾的笑容時，他才發現不對，而那已經晚了：「那麼，你得證明一下。」

 

　　Thor回過神來時懊惱的大吼，剛剛剎翅難飛的Loki竟硬是從他兩腿間鑽了出去，一瞬間就逃跑了，Thor並不介意一點追逐，因為那很好的刺激了他的慾望，追逐和嬉戲本來就是求偶的一部分，所以他也很快的追隨著那個氣味，在黑夜的森林裡奔跑。

　　Loki大笑了了起來，他並沒有用盡全力逃跑的意思，只是出於本能的調情，所以當Thor在幾碼外把他攔腰撲倒並把他壓在身下時，他也一點也沒有懊惱的意思。

　　「呼，」Thor笑著問：「這樣如何？」

　　「不公平，」Loki訕訕地喘著氣，一邊耍賴一邊把腿掛上了Thor的腰：「我才傷了腿呢。」

　　Thor失笑，不過他不介意讓Loki得到他想要的，反正很快就輪到他了：「那你說，怎麼讓你？」

　　Thor才說完，Loki立刻推著他向旁邊一翻，Thor笑著看Loki爬到自己身上，張開兩條長腿跨坐，居高臨下的看著他，雙眼寫滿情慾。

　　「這樣，」他舔舔嘴唇，Thor感覺到自己的下半身幾乎在瞬間做出反應：「這樣挺好。」

　　「噢，」他笑，伸手摸著他翹著的臀，任由他傾身貼近自己，拉著自己的領子，兩個人的眼睛一秒都沒有分開，心跳和慾望的氣味是那麼清楚，混合在一起好像下一秒就要燃燒起來：「你挺霸道的呢。」

　　「閉嘴，之後再跟你算帳。」他帶著一點蠻橫低頭下去吻了他。

　　Thor笑著感覺他有勇無謀的動作，伸手壓著他的後腦引導他，Loki或許對接吻不怎麼在行，但他嚐起來好極了……Thor一邊吻他一邊替他把褲子往下拉，Loki也不甘示弱地又抓又拽，硬是把他結實的胸口露了出來。

　　在他們短暫分開尋求空氣的短暫時間裡Thor看著Loki趴在自己身上喘氣，白淨的臉上染著紅暈，明明不知道該怎麼做也對自己身體的反應那樣陌生，也還是倔強地不肯承認自己的羞赧，他的目光移到了他淌著汗水的鎖骨。

　　「嗯……」Loki被他往下拉，趴在他胸口努力地閃避正在啃咬他的那張嘴：「輕點！」

　　「不。」Thor露出利齒狠咬了一下，那片皮膚立刻露出了紅色的血印，Loki氣急敗壞地想推開他，但是下半身不知道什麼時候已經在被一個規律的動作摩擦著，那轉移了他全部的注意力，讓他全身都因為情慾而顫抖起來。

　　「啊……」他努力想要把逃出喉嚨深處的呻吟吞下去，但是Thor只是繼續加深力道，向上抵著他已經裸露在空氣中的下半身：「嗯……哼……」

　　「你沒跟別人做過吧。」不是問句，Thor可以聞到他身上不論怎麼努力掩飾都遮不去的青澀，儘管會被他的小動作唬得一愣一愣，但Loki終究才沒成年多久……這是好事，他愉快地心想，看著Loki不甘心地露出尖牙虛張聲勢。

　　「又怎樣？」他嘶聲說，一邊為了證明自己沒說錯，一邊伸手探到自己的後穴：「我知道怎麼做……」

　　「你要怎麼做？」Thor故意問，看著Loki甩頭不裡他，逕自伸手到自己身後，衡了心似的準備自己。

　　噢，Thor心想，這比他期待得還要好。

　　Loki咬著下唇繼續專注地探索自己，偶爾發出的細碎呻吟讓Thor不停地吞著口水，他感覺自己已經硬得不像話了，但是Loki卻慢條斯理的玩弄自己，分明是在挑戰他的極限……

　　「！」Thor一把抓住他的手，另一隻手固定他的腰，毫不憐惜地帶著他的手往他的嫩穴進攻，Loki立刻尖叫起來：「不要！啊啊……」

　　他想要抽回自己的手，卻被強迫用自己的手指加快速度蹂躪自己，羞恥的感覺讓他差一點哭了出來，但是隨著他的手指深入身體，快感也開始像潮水般侵襲他的脊椎，讓他發出甜膩的浪叫。

　　Thor看著Loki露出享受的表情，忍不住取笑他：「瞧你，真的是處子嗎？」

　　「閉嘴……」Loki想瞪他，但是注意力立刻被轉回身後，他的手緊緊抓著Thor肩膀的布料，渾身顫抖好像一不小心就會向前攤倒在他胸口：「啊、啊啊、別……」

　　Thor把自己的手收了回去，但是Loki卻捨不得停下來，還一個勁地用手指操著自己，看得Thor慾火焚身，握著他的腰往下壓，他雪白的臀瓣在碰到他的勃起時本能地顫抖了一下。

　　「噓，乖……」Thor扶著他的腰，不想嚇到他：「慢點，你會弄傷自己的。」

　　Loki瞪了他一眼，但是眼神卻因為欲望而有些渙散：「那你還不快點……」

　　Thor明白了他在說什麼，那讓他滿意的坐起身來，這次Loki乖乖的後退，坐在他懷裡，他抬起頭舔著嘴唇的樣子無辜得讓人想要疼愛他，Thor的眼神看起來變得更加深邃而危險：

　　「性子很急嘛。」他取笑，對著不知所措的Loki說：「趴下。」

　　Loki的表情看起來想要反抗，但是他還是乖乖地在Thor面前轉過身去，看不見自己要面對什麼令他比想像中還要不安，但是他身體裡的狼正在愉悅地期待著，Thor壓著他的脖子，嬌豔欲滴的兩片臀辦因為這樣抬在半空中，像是迫不及待要被侵犯一樣。

　　Loki聽見對方拉下衣物的聲音，他歪著頭想要看清楚那彈出他褲檔的陽物，下一秒他全身卻都因為那個畫面繃緊了起來，他沒有想到那會是那樣的……

　　「後悔了？」

　　Thor笑了，他掐著他臀肉的手可以感覺到他的顫抖，他是同情Loki的，讓這種連身經百戰的妓女看到都會花容失色的大小來替他破處是難為他了，那怪物因為先前的刺激，前端已經像是肌餓的野獸一樣冒出了前液，Loki一想到那東西等等就要在自己身體裡橫衝直撞，昂揚的分身竟興奮得抽痛起來。

　　「才沒有……」Loki倔強的說，為了證明自己毫不害怕，甚至把自己的屁股抬得更高，理智已經完全被吞噬，只剩下獸性：「快點……」

　　Thor發出一聲低吼，Loki伸手把自己的臀瓣張開的畫面太過情色，讓他無法繼續壓抑自己，直接騎到他身上。

　　Loki 可以感覺到他抵著他入口的熱度，當Thor往前輕頂，讓他已經濕潤的前端分開了因為緊張和興奮而收縮的小嘴。Loki因為這次陌生的侵入而顫抖起來，Thor不得不壓住他的脖子和肩膀，輕輕地撫著他的皮膚安慰他。

　　Loki看不到發生了什麼事，他只能嗚咽著感受自己被撐開，當Thor往前頂，一口氣讓一半的孽根沒入他的身體裡時，Loki發出了一聲像是窒息似的哭音，儘管咬著牙，但他的身體卻因為未曾有過的情慾浪潮而抖得更加厲害。

　　「你真緊。」Thor忍不住說，他低頭看著那個畫面，幾乎都要射了：粗壯發紫的孽根被雪白的臀肉夾在中間，那張被玩弄過的、濕潤又粉嫩的小嘴痛苦地張開，緊緊包住他怪物似的陰莖，他帶著滿足的惡意一邊使力固定住他的腰，一邊向裡頭再推了幾吋，Loki立刻發出窒息般的呻吟，撐在地上的雙手無助地顫抖。

　　「啊……不……」他無法吐出一句完整的話語，除了甜膩的呻吟之外那張張著的嘴只能努力不讓自己斷氣：「別、別……」

　　Loki覺得自己要死了：他也許在此之前根本不懂『填滿』這個字的意思，但是他現在可以說是完全的領略到了，但他還沒有機會適應，Thor那該死的腰就已經動了起來，不顧他細碎的哀求，幾乎在幾次抽插裡就用慘無人道的全速侵犯他，像在懲罰他一樣每次插入都帶著殘暴的力道，每一下都讓Loki無法克制地哭叫。

　　唾液順著他的嘴角流下，他甚至不允許有時間必上他的嘴，Thor使勁地抽插著，看著眼前的小獸因為他的暴行而哭泣，他的雙手無助地在地上想要抓著什麼似的掙扎，爪子掀起了葉子下的泥土，因為被他狠狠拉向自己而留下了拖行的爪痕。

　　噢，不……他會被操壞的，Loki哭泣著，可是隨著他的身體開始適應那樣幾乎將他一分為二的碩大和灼熱，他開始感覺到身體深處的某個地方開始發出了歡愉的信號……他伸手想要觸摸自己頂到小腹的分身，但是Thor卻一把把他的手按在地上，用幾乎不可能的速度操他。

　　噢，對，就是那裡，他的無法阻止自己的臀部高高舉起，為了讓那在自己身後進出的巨屌可以撞在那裡。

　　「啊、啊、啊……」他扭動著屁股努力迎合那個怪物的模樣騷得無法想像幾分鐘前他還是一臉冰冷，現在的他腦中就只有一個想法，他想被狠狠地佔有和侵犯，被幹到不知道自己是誰……

　　「你喜歡？」Thor滿意的看著他的反應，又是狠狠的一頂，握著他臀瓣的手大力得幾乎要掐出青紫的指痕。

　　「啊嗯！」淫蕩的反應在林間迴盪，Loki管不了那麼多：「喜歡……那裡……哼……好棒……」

　　「哪裡？」像是在玩弄獵物一樣，他刻意朝著引起他反應的地方又是一撞。

　　「啊啊！」Loki扭動著自己，感覺自己像要被幹進地面一樣，交合的水聲和肉體撞擊的聲音讓他忍不住想到那個畫面會是如何淫靡，為此他又因為興奮而不可置只的收縮起來。

　　「操，」Thor低吼，感覺自己被那緊緻的嫩穴夾住：「看不出來你也會咬男人的屌……」

　　「嗯……」Loki甜膩地嗚咽著，想要說什麼，但是立刻就被對方更加猛烈的一波抽插弄得忍不住浪叫起來：「啊！啊啊……」

　　Loki只覺得自己快要到極限了，快感更加頻繁的侵襲著他，幾乎不能再更快了，而他連自己的花莖都沒有碰到一下：「要、要不行了……」

　　「噓……」Thor咬著他的耳垂，親吻他敏感的頸子：「Come for me……」

　　那聲音像電流一樣瞬間掃過他的全身，他尖叫著，一邊被固定在他身下就這樣高潮了，但是Thor還在他身後進出，一直到他渾身顫抖地癱軟下去後他才感覺到他全身緊繃，伴隨一陣顫抖、努吼和衝刺，把滾燙的精液灑在他被蹂躪的後穴裡。

　　他幾乎因為那陣熱浪而尖叫了，當兩個大汗淋漓的身軀緊貼在一起時，Loki幾乎像是壞掉的娃娃一樣軟倒的。但至少這結束了……他模糊地心想，直到Thor把他翻過來，把他的兩條腿架在自己的腰際為止。

　　Loki還弄不清楚是怎麼回事，只能虛弱地看著自己光裸的身軀在月光下毫無遮被地曝露著，然後他在看見那沾滿精液和自己體液、此刻依舊腫脹得發紫的陰莖背月光照亮時倒抽了一口氣。

　　他不知道這怎麼可能，但顯然這一切不會這樣就結束，夜晚還很長……Loki不知道自己是喜悅還是恐懼，在Thor伸手愛撫著他硬挺的乳頭時他只能任憑處置。

　　「會壞掉的……」他喘著氣可憐兮兮地求饒，明知Thor依舊挺拔的陽物顯然不會饒過他，他的身體就已經再一次地萌發了情慾：「求你……」

　　他的後穴還在滴滴答答地顫抖，他甚至沒有力氣去安慰自己委靡的粉嫩分身，Thor就把他的兩條腿分開，再一次的騎到他身上，這次直勾勾的看著他的眼睛。

　　「乖，」Thor保證，親吻了他，在他耳邊低沉沙啞地說：

　　「我會操到你連叫都叫不出來。」

　　「啊、啊啊！Thor、Thor……」

 

 

　　那一晚兩隻野獸交合的聲音幾乎沒有停下，天還未明時Loki就幾乎失去了呻吟的力氣，Thor一直到天快亮時才終於停手，他忍了太久，彷彿將過去幾個星期的忍耐一股腦全部傾倒在他身上一樣。

　　Loki躺在那裡，整齊的頭髮早就因為激情而凌亂，身上仍殘留著精液和汗水，看起來淫亂不堪；當Thor最後一次發洩在他體內時他閉上眼睛，感覺對方終於抽出了陽物，在自己身邊躺下，把自己拉近他溫暖的胸口、替他把斗篷拉起來蓋上。

 

　　很長一段時間沒有人說話，但是Thor知道Loki沒有睡去，只是一直用爪子的尖端在他胸口上畫圈，那是剛好不會刺穿皮膚卻會留下紅痕的力道，Thor只覺得癢，他嗅著Loki頭髮的味道，他身上全是藥草香味和自己的氣息，那令他感到滿足。

　　「……」清晨的森林裡，光線非常乾淨而清冷，些微的霧氣讓一切變得朦朧，Loki眨眨眼，最後才片沉默裡問：「你什麼時候走？」

　　Thor低下頭看不見他的臉，所以他問：「你希望我走嗎？」

　　「你有在哪留下過嗎？」Loki反問他，不大高興。

　　「沒有。」Thor回答，把鼻子埋進他的秀髮裡：「你要趕我走嗎？」

　　「……」Loki不大高興的轉過頭去，冷冷地說：「我又不知道你們是怎麼做的。」

　　Thor終於知道他在想什麼了，畢竟昨晚他沒有機會能說清楚，但是現在繪是個很好的時機。

　　「我們，」他說，親吻他的耳廓：「就和你一樣，找到了伴侶就會找個地方生養孩子，安安靜靜地過下半輩子。」

　　狼就是這樣的生物，一生就只有一個伴侶，直到死亡將他們分離。

　　Loki抬頭看著他，他綠色的眼神閃動著，好像想要說什麼。

　　「……那你要用什麼藉口留下來？」他最後問，低頭隱藏自己脹紅的臉。

　　「這個嘛，」Thor想了想：「我聽說你父親想找接班人？」

　　「……那獵狼的事情該怎麼交代？」

　　「我再去找個倒楣鬼就好了，我想越過這片森林應該有一個……」

　　「……我討厭野豬。」Loki最後這樣說，把臉埋進他胸口，他想睡了……

　　「你父親應該會喜歡。」Thor把他摟得緊緊的，也必上眼睛：「現在的問題是，該怎麼不讓人起疑的把他弄回村子裡去……」

 

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇還有小番外，會在隨緣發佈後再補上：Ｄ  
> 後記的部分也一樣，不過簡單來說，我就是想看Loki被騙然後被操到哭哭啦，請不要討厭我(躺  
> _(:3_\ /_)_  
> 我想寫黑掉的錘哥，我想寫生小孩。  
> 要殺我的，請去排隊拿號碼牌。
> 
> 一篇帶肉的AU我寫了兩萬五千字，真夠嗆的啊啊啊啊……  
> (後記未完)


End file.
